fine_dining_extended_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Ruthless Rhythm
A loud, proud and angry anarchist, but always (reluctantly) willing to lend a hand, Ruth Rhythm, or “Ruthless” as she likes to go by, embodies the punk lifestyle to her core. She travels the world, living off her musical prowess while also beating up any jerk she finds along the way, which includes burning any "shitty" government she finds to the ground. Due to all the crimes she's committed, she's wanted across the globe, and after pissing off too many nations she has been forced to lay low until her charges have passed. With this in mind, she has of course ignored the advice of going unseen and instead resides within the confines of the Destruction Bench Agreement Tournament. Despite it's highly publicized nature, DBA's strange situation grants Ruthless a sort of immunity to being arrested so long as she's a part of it, and thus she partakes in its activities. Powers With both her personality and actual biology pushing Ruthless towards the ways of "Punk", she has taken full advantage of her lifestyle in order to create a decent powerset for herself. Her main weapon, the "1974 Left-Handed Azureglo Rickenbacker Electric Bass Guitar", is more complicated in name than it is practice. It's both her sick mainstay in terms of instruments, and also deals 4 damage when used as a melee weapon. However, her main strength comes in the form of her Passive, "Memory of Summer". This has Ruthless riding her "Vespa Scooter" at almost all times, which increases her movement and augments the rest of her kit. Plus, her Talent, "Another Winter", makes it so the scooter can travel over any terrain. As for Ruthless's abilities, although they are pretty basic, they have the potential to change the course of a combat. "I Think I Can!" has her stubbornness intensify to the point that the world does not allow an ally's failed roll to go through, thereby granting them a reroll. "Beautiful Morning With You" is a simple heal when Ruthless isn't riding her scooter, but when she is, she can allow an ally to ride along with her for her movement, which heals them for each space traveled. Finally, "Blank Page" lets Ruthless defy the rules of RNG itself to save a roll that has occurred, allowing her to re-use it for one of her or her allies' later actions. Since joining DBA, she has also gained the Passive "Paper Trail", leaving a tailwind on each space she travels, then granting her allies extra movement if they walk over the same spaces within the round. Destruction Bench Agreement Episode 45 In Ruthless's first appearance, she fought alongside a group of other DBA participants against the invading Gacha Gang. However, instead of immediately utilizing the new gacha gimmick alongside the complicated battlefield, Ruthless decided to not give a shit and ride her scooter to the opposite end of the arena. She brought Googol along with her, and together the two decided that they really wanted to punch xXG4mer GabrielXx in the face. From there, she continued providing some much needed support up until the halftime. In said halftime, she bought a "Googlet Plush", had her guitar signed by the legendary Haunted P, and played some video games before insulting Gabriel some more. Upon returning to the fight, Ruthless tried flirting with a not-real gacha version of Johnny Wonderstar's hypothetical daughter, made a rudimentary friendship with Seda Bedlam due to radical scooter tricks and "cool-guy factor", and assisted in Gamer Gabriel's eventual banishment to Hell. Overall, despite being scared that the match's gimmick would get her addicted to gacha games again, she made out pretty good. - Episode 46 Ruthless made a brief appearance alongside the party and villains of Episode 45 during a flashback, as they were returning to the arena after the timeout. - Episode 50 Ruthless appeared by technicality as a Time Construct created by a chain reaction of temporal anomalies at the heart of DBA. Upon seeing the massive robot known as P.W. quickly approaching, she grabbed the Time Construct version of Seda and immediately zoomed off on her scooter, effectively removing her from the combat. - Episode 53 Along with the rest of the intended participants of the DBA Match for the given day, Ruthless was approached by Flora with a request to deal with one of her sisters that was reportedly going to be messing with a party in a certain mansion. Considering that Flora had worked this deal with the DBA higher ups before going to the party, Ruthless did not have much of choice in this matter. Plus, she was ready to destroy and burn down any mansions belonging to "filthy capitalists". Upon arriving, she immediately tried to both disrespect authority and piss off the mansion owner's butler, Stephan Georgia, by breaking a lamp as soon as he said for the party to be careful. Despite this, she was not thrown out immediately, giving the party time to both investigate the rest of the mansion and for Ruthless to devise a path of destruction involving Hope and Voia Vanderbelt eating the ashes of the burnt down building. After that mess was decided on, the dinner tables were eventually set, then leading to the start of the murder mystery. During the initial blackout, Ruthless managed to snap a picture of the residents of the dining room, which acted as a crucial piece of evidence for the rest of the investigation. From this point onward, Ruthless mainly acted as resident "murder crazed loon", threatening anyone who dared show a singular sign of hesitation before asking questions. Her main form of intimidation came in the form of using the munch twins (Hope and Voia) as "garbage compactors", and she also gained a newfound synergy with Alphonso Belsuono when it came to collective punching and oven tossing in the specific case of Guido Fop. Aside from that, she mainly acted as a support in both the fight against the golem/imp tag team and the boss battle against Reginald Browncastle. Her main contributions included ferrying people around people on her scooter while healing them, and performing a series of donuts around Reginald to allow Hope to create a giant mouth on the ground under him. Once Reginald was beaten, thereby solving the case and resolving the situation, Ruthless acted on her declaration and burnt the place into smithereens, but not before expressing her interest in going to space to Aquarius Costella, who partially considered attempting to recruit her, Hope, and Voia into the ranks of The Space Police after the events of the episode. Trivia *Every one of Ruthless's Abilities, Passives, Talents, and Proficiency Upgrades are named after "punk songs" (by Dream's definition) spread across various forms of media. *Ruthless is heavily inspired by Haruko Haruhara, the main character of the anime Fooly Cooly. Category:Characters Category:Destruction Bench Agreement Characters